Alex's Question
by Imagine Believe Achieve
Summary: Set after Getting Out. Alex has a question for Fang... what is it and how will Fnag answer. FLUFFY ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: So this is set after my one-shot Getting Out. You do not have to read it to understand this one, but if you want to, you can. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OHTER STORIES THE HELL THAT IS MY LIFE, GETTING OUT, MISSING, THE OST GET FOUND, AND THE SEARCH IS ON. **

Fang POV

"Alex… Mara… time for bed!" Max calls from upstairs. My five year old twins look up at me.

"Daddy can we please stay up?" Mara asks. I smile and shake my head.

"No… you two have school tomorrow."

"Alex… Mara…" Max shouts again.

"Can you tuck us in?" They both ask quietly. I nod my head and the go bolting upstairs. I follow them.

"You need to brush your teeth before you go to bed." Max says.

I hear footsteps walk towards the bathroom. I get upstairs and I see the twins brushing their teeth and my wife leaning against the doorway. I wrap my arms around her waist and the land on her swollen stomach. That's right. Max is pregnant again; with twins. She's about seven months. I feel bad for her again. Just like when she was having Alex and Mara, she's been very tired. Max leans back and her head is on my chest. I kiss the top of her head and leave it there.

"How you feeling?" I mumble against her head.

Mas sighs. "Tired… The babies have been moving and kicking all day." She mutters.

"Mommy we're all done." Mara states.

I life my head and smile.

"Good… Now it's time for bed." I say.

"NOOO!" the twins shout.

"We shouldn't have given them the candy." Max says quietly.

"Can we stay up daddy? Please"

"No… I you want us to read a story, then you need to go to bed." I state

Within seconds they are in their own rooms.

"I'll read to Mikahela, then I want to talk to mom." Max says before walking into her room. I walk into Alex's and see that she has chosen _Old Bear_.

"Daddy can you read this?"

"Of course."

I grab the book and I start to read Alex. By the end of the story, she's falling asleep. I pull the covers up to her chin and kiss the top of his forehead. I walk out of Alex's and walk into Mara's. I kiss her on her forehead then walk to Max and my room.

"Yeah… this baby is way more active than when I had Alex and Mara." I hear Max say.

I head into the bathroom and start brushing my teeth.

"Daddy?" I hear Alex ask.

In the mirror I can see Alex in the doorway with one of his blankets trailing behind her.

"Hey. You should be in bed." I say as I walk over to him.

"Daddy why is mommy's belly big?"

I pick Alex up and carry him to the bed.

"You know that mommy is having a baby right?"

"Yes… but why is her belly so big?"

"Well the baby's inside mommy."

"Why?"

"Well… the baby has to grow so that he or she can meet it's mommy and daddy."

"How long is it inside mommy?"

"About nine months."

Alex looks down as if in thought. "Where do babies come from?"

"Well mommy and I get along, and we love each other very much, and because we do…"

"Alex… what are you doing out of bed?" Both Alex and I look up and see Max standing in the doorway one hand on her hip, the other on her stomach.

"I had a question for daddy."

Max walks into the room and slowly sits on the bed; Her back leaning against the pillows. "What did you ask daddy?"

"Why you belly is so big." Alex says as he scoots next Max and puts her hand on her stomach.

"And what did daddy say?"

"They baby is inside you and growing so that we can meet it."

Alex starts to fall asleep.

"Well… I think it's time for Alex to go back to bed." Max whispers.

I pick Alex up and carry her to her room. I lay her down and tuck her in, kiss her forehead then walk to our room. I walk in and I see Max lying down on her back with her eyes closed. I crawl into bed and I wrap my arm around her waist. She opens her eyes tiredly.

"Did she ask anything else?" She asks as she scoots closer to me and puts her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah… she um…"

Max lifts her head and looks at me. "Fang… what did she ask?"

"She wanted to know where babies came from." I mumble.

Max smiles and laughs a bit. I look at her confused. "What's so funny?"

"I bet you had fun explaining that to a five year old."

"I just did a rated g version. I'm positive that she will ask again in the future. And then we'll have to tell Mara soon."

Max and I lay in silence all the sudden, I feel a nudge under my hand. I look at Max and I see her looking at me; smiling. I lean down and kiss her. We pull apart and we lay in silence.


End file.
